maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5
Tohru's Real World Lessons! (She Thinks She Understands It Already) (トールの社会勉強！（本人は出来てるつもりです)) Kanna, Gakkō ni Iku! (Tōru no Shakai Benkyō! (Honnin wa Dekiteru Tsumori desu)) is the fifth episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary Tohru's belief that she's beginning to understand the human world prompts her to make a surprise visit to Kobayashi's workplace, where she encounters Kobayashi's unforgiving boss. Then, Tohru helps Fafnir find a place to live in the human world after he decides to live among humans. Shortly after that, Kanna and Tohru decide to start training to develop ESP. Plot Overview After a successful morning of maid work, Tohru comes to the conclusion that she is finally getting used to the human world after two months of living there. After watching television for a while, Tohru decides to travel to Kobayashi's workplace in order to get a close-up look at what her job is like. Using her perception blocking, Tohru sneaks in and observes Kobayashi and her coworkers work on a difficult project for a sick coworker. During this, Tohru notices Kobayashi's boss attempt to push an unimportant project off on her, and in a fit of rage, trips him numerous times for yelling at her. At the end of the day, Tohru prepares to leave in order to await Kobayashi at home, although Kobayashi makes a random and correct guess that Tohru is there with her, prompting the dragon to reveal herself. After this, Tohru reveals that she liked watching Kobayashi work, and the two head home together. The following day, it is revealed that the Chief got fired for abusing his power thanks to proof by an anonymous source. Some days later, Tohru, just finishing her grocery shopping at the shopping district, encounters Fafnir just standing on the sidewalk randomly. Tohru and Fafnir head to Kobayashi's apartment, where Fafnir reveals that he has decided to live among humans for a while. Initially shocked, Tohru invites Fafnir to live with her, although Kobayashi shoots the idea down immediately. Fafnir responds by saying that he'll be living in the nearby mountains. However, later that night, a news report reveals that Fafnir was spotted in his dragon form. The following day, Fafnir expresses his disdain at being commanded to live in a human form, although Tohru expresses its importance and further offers to help Fafnir find a proper place to live. Tohru reveals that she has been studying humans enough to create an identity for Fafnir, which prompts Fafnir to point out that, eventually, Tohru may have to return to her world and that Kobayashi will die sooner than her. After this, the two dragons go to a realtor, although due to a lack of actual currency, they are unable to buy a house for Fafnir to live in. As the day draws to a close, Tohru makes a sudden realization that there's a human that Fafnir gets along with well enough to live with. The two travel to Takiya's house and Tohru asks if Fafnir can live with Takiya. Takiya accepts, and the two new roommates immediately begin to play video games together. Some days later, Kanna and Tohru are watching a magic show on television where a human bent a spoon without magic or force. The two dragons attempt to bend spoons, although are unable to do it like on the magic show before Kobayashi catches them. Kobayashi points out that the magician is using ESP, and proceeds to bend a spoon in front of them, prompting the two dragons to believe that humans are housing hidden abilities. Kanna finds a book on magic training on Kobayashi's bookshelf, and the two dragons prepare to start ESP training... but not before fixing Kobayashi's spoons, prompting Kobayashi to point out that they don't need ESP. Despite this point, the two dragons begin fortifying their mental and physical strength through tests of endurance such as meditation, sitting under a waterfall, and other various forms. Despite their rigorous training, however, Tohru and Kanna are still unable to bend spoons. Tohru throws a tantrum because she lacks the ability that humans have, although Kobayashi believes that Tohru wants to understand humans more. In order to calm her down, Kobayashi teaches her the trick herself, calming the dragon down. Later, the three are watching a magic show on television, and Tohru interferes by teleporting to the show on live television. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Makoto Takiya *Fafnir *Riko Saikawa Adapted Chapters *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 18 Trivia Category:Episodes